


Cheese Dust

by theheadandthekin



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Humor, cheetos, roll with it, totally absurd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:58:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9927863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theheadandthekin/pseuds/theheadandthekin
Summary: Abbie and Crane head home to Sleepy Hollow after defeating the architect of the Third Tribulation:  President Cheeto.





	

Abbie pulled off the turnpike into a service area. She was _really_ looking forward to sleeping in her own bed for the first time in months.

"I'll get you a coffee."

"And a snack, please."

He leaned across the center console to drop a light kiss on her temple. "Of course, Lieutenant."

"But I swear to God, if you come back with Cheetos, anything that looks or smells, I don't know, even vaguely Cheeto-adjacent, you get to walk home."

His eyes went wide with mock horror. "I wouldn't even jest about such a thing."

"Good." She pulled him back over for a real kiss. The Third Tribulation had not only brought them the Cheezy Horror, it had also brought them much,  _much_ closer together.

Just as things took a decidedly heated turn and he opened his lips beneath hers, Abbie started to gag.

She recoiled, pressing her back against the car door, still gagging. Crane, for his part, was now wearing a look of genuine horror. Abbie held a hand up to his face to keep him from talking--and keep him away.

"Yuck. _Yuck._ " She swiped a hand over her mouth, trying to get the taste out that lingered there. "You ... you've still got cheese dust in your beard. That ... that is nasty." 

He started to laugh, trying hard to maintain some dignity at first. However, within seconds, he was bent over the dashboard, hands over his face, and body vibrating hard enough to rock Abbie's seat.

Then she was laughing, too. "I'm never kissing you again."

He turned his head to catch her eye, attempting something like a smolder, raised eyebrow and all. He really just looked pained. "You're a terrible liar."

Abbie laughed harder.


End file.
